Pengakuan
by Kopi and Co
Summary: Di sebuah patio Kiku, Ivan, Sasuke, Lovino, Feliciano, dan Kurogane berkumpul membahas kisah klasik masa muda penuh cinta. Kira-kira apa saja kisahnya ? { Sebuah crossover antara Naruto X Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle X Hetalia dengan setting Modern AU. (warning : genderbender, OOC, dan typo) }
1. Pengakuan

Naruto belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

Hetalia belong to **Himaruya Hikadez**

Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle belong to **Clamp**

Cerita punya Kopi and Co

penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan karya transformatif ini

XXX

"Baiklah sekarang apa? " Tanya seorang pria asal Italia Selatan langsung _to the point._

" Entahlah _Da~ _kenapa kau tanya aku ? Aku bukan orang yang mengundang kalian ke sini. " Sahut pria Russia itu.

" Terus buat apa kita di sini?! Buang-buang waktu saja " Respon sakartis seorang pria Jepang dengan rambut jabrik bak pantat ayam.

" Hm hm" Timpal salah satu anggota di perkumpulan itu.

_tuk tuk tuk_

Lovino-pria asal Italia Selatan itu mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan gusar. Mukanya pun mengkerut kesal. " Aagh lama nian... Mending aku pulang ngurus tomat-tomatku. " Kata Lovino akhirnya.

Semua orang yang duduk di _patio*_ menatap ke arah Lovi.

Lovi berdiri dan mengabil jaketnya yang tersampir di kursi. Ia berniat akan pulang meninggalkan patio namun...

" Eh eh jangan pergi dulu da " Cegah Ivan sang pria Russia.

" Ck, untuk apa? " Solot Lovi sewot.

" Paling tidak tunggu tuan rumah tiba lah. Apa lagi ? " Tanggap Sasuke datar.

" Ah bukan urusan saya. Kalau aku pulang ya itu salah tuan rumah sendiri kerena kelamaan. " Jawab Lovi yang tanpa jeda " Dah ya bye! Aku mau pulang."

Baru saja Lovi memajukan kursinya..." Eee Tuan tunggu, jangan pulang dulu." Seketika semua orang di patio menatap ke arah datangnya suara. " Gomen ne Tuan- tuan. Maafkan saya, saya terlambat. " Ucap seorang pria yang diketahui bernama Kiku Honda.

" Tak apa-apa tuan/ da/ Kiku. " Ucap mereka kompak minus Lovi. Kiku berjalan ke _patio_, sementara Lovi menarik kursinya dan duduk kembali.

Skip time~

Pesanan mereka pun datang. Teh matcha untuk setiap orang. Kiku menyeruput teh-nya lalu berkata " Jadi bagaimana ? Siapa yang akan memulai duluan ? " Tanya Kiku.

" Aku yang akan mulai duluan " Ucap Lovi datar. " Mengingat aku ada janji setelah ini. " Tambahnya.

Xxxxxxxxxx

notes :

**Patio = semacam teras yang ada di belakang rumah. Dalam cerita ini _patio_ diartikan satu set meja bulat dengan payung lebar dan 4 sampai 6 meja.** Biasanya ada di cafe-cafe.


	2. Kisah Lovino

Hetalia punya Himaruya Hikadez

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle punya **Clamp**

Cerita milik Kopi and Co.

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

XXX

"Mungkin ini akan terdengar kurang menarik untuk kalian namun...inilah kisahku... "

Lovino POV

Aku dan dia awalnya adalah teman masa kecil. Namun ketika SLTP kami berpisah. Dan karena jaman hp masih belum canggih dan komputer pun masih jarang yang punya... kami lost kontak.

Aku akui, aku itu... lebih pemalas dari pada saudaraku kalau soal cari sesuatu peluang ketemunya gak 99,9 persen.

Tapi siapa menyangka aku bertemu lagi dengannya lagi lima tahun kemudian. Hari itu sungguh tak terlupakan...

Siang itu adalah hari terakhir-ku di Spanyol. Cuaca begitu teriknya...Di situlah aku, di Plaza de Espana, hanya aku dan diriku yang berjalan-jalan sendiri menikmati siang yang menjelang sore...ato lebih tepatnya disebut pelarian. Sebagai seorang asing di negeri orang aku benar-benar merasa kesepian, aku berjalan dan duduk di kursi dekat kanal air. Paling tidak di tempat itu aku dapat melepas kerinduan pada rumaku yang kanal-kanal di Italia sana.

Aku lupa apa saja yang aku pikirkan hari itu hingga aku tak sadar bahwa langit telah berwarna oranye. Mungkin aku sedih karena kabar teman hari itu atau karena pagi itu di hari yang sama aku baru aja menghadiri pemakaman seseorang.

Yang aku ingat saat itu cuaca mendung senantiasa bersama diriku tak peduli cuaca Spanyol yang sebaliknya. Sampai aku memutuskan untuk mensudahi kesedihan ku.

Dengan mata yang rasanya agak membengkak aku berjalan pelan, membaur dengan turis yang datang terus menerus...

Aku melangkah dalam diam, kepalaku tertunduk ke lantai, padangan ku terarah ke batu-batu jalanan yang tertata rapi. Saat itu hanya ada pikiran untuk berusaha tak terlihat.

Kamu tahu? Saat ada seseorang yang melangkah mendahuluiku. Sebuah map jatuh ke lantai tanpa di sadarinya, mungkin karena dia tergesa-gesa.

Tanpa sadar aku memungutnya... map manila coklat itu. Aku mengamati pengunjung di sekitarku dan... aku berteriak " Hei _Señorita_! Kamu menjatuhkan sesuatu! "

Kemudian aku berlari mengejar nona bergaun kuning pucat yang aku curigai sebagai pemilik map. Aku berlari sambil terus memanggil nona itu.

Di depan _Katedral Sevilla _nona itu akhirnya berhenti._ Señorita _itu terlihat kaget namun setelahnya dia tersenyum cerah padaku " Lovi? Itukah kamu? " Tanyanya dengan nada ragu.

Aku kaget, bagaimana bisa dia tahu namaku? Nona itu tertawa kecil. Kemudian aku menyadari nona itu adalah Isabella.

Kau tahu ? Mungkin itulah yang di sebut jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

XXXXX

**Señorita = sebutan untuk Nona dalam bahasa Spanyol.**


	3. Dadah, Selamat Datang

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Hetalia punya Himaruya Hikadez

Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle punya Clamp

Cerita punya Kopi and Co

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan karya tranformatif ini.

XXXX

" Maaf tapi sepertinya saya harus pergi sekarang. Bye bye semua " Pamit Lovi seraya mendorong kursinya.

" Sampai jumpa " Ucap semua kompak

" Terimakasih sudah berpartisipasi " Kata Kiku

" Hati-hati di jalan " Kata Kurogane

" Bye-bye/ sayonara " kata Ivan dan Sasuke bebarengan.

Lovino pun menghilang di balik pintu.

" Oke langsung saja! Tanpa banyak babibu lagi. " Ucap Kurogane semangat. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga dirinya bisa se-hyper aktif sekarang.

" Sekarang guliran siapa ? " tanya pria berambut pantat ayam aka Sasuke.

" Hmm entahlah. " Jawab Kiku dan Kerut- eh Kuro-tan bersamaan.

"Eh tunggu kita ada tamu satu lagi...bentar" Kata Kiku sambil menekan beberapa angka di ponselnya. " Moshi-moshi...Ok, datang saja. Lovi udah pergi kok." Kata Kiku lewat telepon. Kiku kemudian menutup teleponnya.

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Ivan, Kuro dan Sasuke, " Tadi itu Feliciano. " Kata Kiku menjelaskan.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Feliciano. " Ah... untung kakak dah pergi kalo tidak... aku gak akan boleh gabung ve~ " Curhat Feli saat sudah bergabung bersama mereka di _patio. _

" Ok sekarang acaranya dapat lanjut lagi. " Kata Sasuke.

" Vee~ tentu saja. " Kata Feli

Kiku mau meraih spidol namun Ivan berkata " Biar aku saja yang memutarnya. " Kiku pun menarik tangannya kembali kemudian mengambil cangkir minumannya. Kiku meneguk tehnya.

" Lho kamu belum pesan minuman da? " Tanya Ivan ke Feli.

" Sudah kok. Mungkin bentar lagi dianter." Kata Feli.

" Oke da. " Kata Ivan seraya tersenyum ke Feli. Selanjutnya Ivan mengerakan tangannya memutar spidol.

Tutup spidol pun mengarah ke Sasuke. Ini berati giliran Sasuke bercerita.


	4. kisah sasuke

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Hetalia punya Himaruya Hikadez

Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle punya **Clamp**

Cerita punya Kopi and Co

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini

XXX

" Sebenarnya... Aku dan Uzumaki Naruko tak pernah akur. "Kata Sasuke membuka dialog.

" Naruko itu orangnya sungguh bikin kzl kalau boleh jujur. Dia itu tipe cewek yang gak pernah mau kalah, sok imut, cerewet, jahil tingkat dewa tapi ngangenin :3 hehe" Ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil dan tersenyum gaje diakhir.

Sungguh. Aksi OOC Sasuke menuai sukses membuat orang-orang di perkumpulan ini tergidik ngeri dan mempertanyakan kadar kewarasan Sasuke saat ini.

Siapa yang tidak bertanya-tanya bila Sasuke yang biasanya pasang muka poker face aka datar sedatar tembok dan sifatnya dingin kayak biang es, tiba-tiba berubah OOC jadi ketawa ketiwi macam remaja cewek ketemu gebetan(??)

" _Astaga situ sehat ? " _Batin Ivan, Kiku, Kuro dan Feli bersamaan.

" AHEM " Interupsi Kuro-kuro secara sengaja.

Sasuke pun seketika kicep. Ia pun segera kembali ke sifat alaminya. "_ Fix tadi itu dia kesambet setan. " _Batin nista semuanya minus Sasuke.

" Ahem. Maaf soal tadi, plis jangan bilang siapa-siapa key. Janji loh. " Ucap Sasuke sok cool.

"Hm Hm Siap." Kata lainnya kompak.

Sasuke POV

" Seperti yang aku bilang, aku emang gak pernah akur sama cewek itu... Mungkin karena kami sama-sama keras kepala dan gak mau kalah. Jadilah kami sebagai rival. "

" Vee~ kok kamu bisa jatuh cinta gitu ? " Tanya Feli padaku.

" Nasip." Aku pun mengambil jeda sejenak. Membiarkan kata-kataku mengantung di udara. Dari mataku, aku melihat reaksi mereka yang berbeda-beda.

Kiku yang tersenyum seperti biasa,

Kurogane dan Feli yang menatapku dengan tatapan putzel-nya, dan

Ivan membulatkan matanya namun hanya sebentar. Aku mengasumsikan mungkin dia agak kaget namun segera dapat menutupinya.

" Sewaktu akademi dulu tanpa sengaja undian membuat aku dan dia menjadi satu tim. Ku pikir itu nasip buruk karna...

Seperti yang kalian tahu kami tak pernah akur.

Hubungan kami pun sebagai satu tim benar-benar mirip frienemy. Selalu berusaha mengakalahkan satu sama lain namun masih saling membantu layaknya sahabat. Yah kurasa aku harus berterimakasih pada salah satu rekan kami- Sakura maksudku. Kalau bukan karena dia sebagai penengah mungkin tim kami akan kacau..."

" Wow wow sepertinya aku merasakan adanya cinta segitiga " Komen Ivan tajam. Meskipun dia memakai nada seperti sedang berkelakar saja.

" Jika kamu berpikir gitu, kamu benar Van... " Jawabku langsung _to the point. _" Tapi aku gak akan cerita soal ini. " Kataku singkat, padat, dan jelas.

" Yaah kirain mau doble cerita. " Komen Feli dengan nada kecewa.

" Maaf, Feli. Mungkin lain kali " Kataku sembari tersenyum menirukan kakak ku.

" _Skip next, next. " _ Perintah Kurogane padaku.


End file.
